


Jacob Two-Two and the Bo En Excerpts

by Katiebug586



Series: Jacob Two-Two and the Anthology Album [11]
Category: Jacob Two-Two - All Media Types
Genre: :)))), Also Weasle here's that Leo/Carl you've been wanting, Anywho I wrote Melinda again, Bo En, F/F, I hope you enjoy it, M/M, Song prompts, Songfic, Trans Buford, Trans Male Character, Writing Exercise, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: Some Jacob Two-Two story prompts written based on the titles of some of my favorite Bo En songs!A gift to Weasle/Booford0w0 for tolerating me and filling the hole in my fandom writing soul.
Relationships: Implied Jacob/Buford aka Jacord, Jacob/Buford, Leo Louse/Carl Fester King, Onesided Renee/Melinda
Series: Jacob Two-Two and the Anthology Album [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549141
Kudos: 5





	Jacob Two-Two and the Bo En Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booford0w0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booford0w0/gifts).



**MY TIME**   
  
Renee’s life felt like nothing more than a hazy dream, floating from one day to the next without so much as an ounce of passion or excitement. Every day felt like the same, blurring into one giant mess of boredom and apathy. After teaching her everything she needed to know, her parents isolated themselves as much as they could from the girl, leaving her to survive on her own, dependent on nothing but her grades and ‘goal’ to get into an Ivy League college, though it was more of her parents’ goal. But for all she cared, she was nothing more but a slave to their whims and desires, meant to feel and do only what they had wanted her to feel and do.

Then he came along.

At first, she  _ hated _ Jacob and his little oddball friend and wanted nothing to do with them or their ways of living. But ‘luck’ had other plans in mind and Greedyguts  _ had _ to confiscate her skateboard, the only thing that gave her a thrill or rush of adventure at this point. Oh well, time to make a bold trip down to the lost and found and retrieve it, right? No biggie.

But then Two-Two also  _ had _ to get his, well his brother’s, shirt confiscated on that same day and for some reason, she couldn’t possibly understand, he just  _ had _ to retrieve it that very day as well.

So the two had to team up, as much as she despised such a break from her schedule or so she  _ thought _ she would. But the sense of danger and excitement she felt as she ran through the lost and found with him and climbed on that skateboard with Jacob and Buford, riding down the vents, ignited something in her. It was a spark of passion, something she hadn’t felt in a  _ very _ long time.

After their daring mission, they parted ways and she prepared herself to go back to the cushy and unexciting life she knew, no matter how much she secretly despised the lonesome nights she’d spend awake, thinking about how  _ nice _ it’d be if someone loved her.

But Jacob was not the average child. Pretty soon she found herself on even more adventures with the boy, learning to tolerate him just a little bit more each time. Whether that was fixing his hair, finding a lost treasure or helping find stray cats homes, there was always  _ something _ he had going on,  _ something _ to keep her busy and while they had their fair share of banter and arguments, she  _ knew _ he thought of her as a friend and while she would never admit it, the same could be said for her.

While they certainly didn’t LOVE each other, ew, he gave her a purpose, he broke her out of that cycle of nothingness and while everything seemed to defy the laws of the universe whenever Jacob was around, there was one thing that would  _ always _ stay constant.

Her parents are  _ horrible _ people and she’ll be just fine without their awful advice on how to live her life, thanks to Jacob.

**PALE MACHINE**

Buford was an odd kid, there was no doubt about that. Nobody ever seems to understand him, nobody except for Jacob. The boy  _ always _ seemed to know exactly what was on Buford’s mind and was able to soothe him whenever he got too excited or freaked out. In return, Buford was able to tell him jokes and downright newsworthy stories of his own home life and family, cheering up Jacob and in turn, making Buford happy as well.

Jacob also didn’t really give too much thought or cared that much about his friend’s past and backstory, which was another good thing. It wasn’t like he didn’t care at all, he found it interesting, he really did, but it wasn’t like he pestered Buford about who he used to be or why he wanted to become who he was, Jacob just left it alone, unlike everyone else who would always badger him on and on about  _ why _ he thought  _ Buford _ of all names was a good choice.

When he tried to explain that he chose the name from his favorite movie series, they would end up bombarding him with more questions, such as why he would want to name himself after the  _ villain _ of one of the movies and not one of the heroes.

Well, it was  _ HIS _ life, wasn’t it? Sure, the Buford in the movie  _ was _ a bad guy, but that didn’t mean all Bufords were bad guys! In fact, the name sounded rather funny to the kid, it stuck out  _ way _ more than Marty or any of the other characters’ names did. So  _ there’s _ your answer.

But again, Jacob didn’t care about silly things such as names or where someone might have come up with them. He found it interesting but in a good kind of way, not the ‘Let’s practically interrogate this poor kid until they get  _ really _ embarrassed’ way.

Jacob made Buford’s life  _ a million _ times better, just by being his unbiased self. It even made him question, ‘Why can’t more people be as understanding as Jacob is?’. It didn’t make sense that people like his best friend were so rare to come by in this confusing world, but boy was he glad he found that kind of person!

He just hoped that Jacob shared the same kind of feelings he had as well.

But only time would tell.

**MONEY WON’T PAY**

Leo Louse undoubtedly had one of the worst jobs in the world. Scrubbing bathroom toilets and cleaning up the gross and inhumane messes left by the student body was definitely not his idea of fun nor a proper way to get a decent paycheck.

It didn’t help that Dreary Meadows was constantly under some kind of disaster, whether it was natural or even somewhat supernatural, and it was almost  _ always _ thanks to that Two-Two kid and his weird friends.

It also didn’t help that Principal Greedyguts, his boss, was one of the most diabolical people to ever exist, alongside his brother, Y.B Greedyguts. While Leo  _ wasn’t _ the nicest guy around, often looking for the most downright dirty ways to get money, his boss was  _ exceptionally _ evil. Behind closed doors, he had talked to Leo about ways to ‘take care of’ Jacob and his pals.

The janitor  _ then _ realized he had to do something. Sure, he had his own fun in tormenting Jacob, but straight up killing him was just… wrong, for a number of reasons. As much as he hated to admit it, that brat had closer ties to him than he’d like. Jacob’s dad, Morty, was a childhood friend of Leo’s and they would often get together at his house to play poker, even though practically  _ everyone _ knew Leo was a cheater and a sore loser at the game, well, at any game, to put it lightly.

Not only would Jacob’s death mean he’d lose a valuable money source for a while, considering Morty would probably be too depressed over his son’s death to set up a game, there seemed to be some sort of… emotional connection as well? Ew, gross. It wasn’t like he was feeling all sappy, but his old friend was probably the  _ only _ kind of friendship he had, probably ever, well, what  _ he _ felt was a friendship.

So, with his most convincing talk, he managed to settle his disgruntled boss down, only managing to by laying out the worst possible scenario, should his plan fail any step of the way. Needless to say, Greedyguts wasn’t looking forward to the possibility of being put in an electric chair, so he halted his ‘plan’ and said he’d simply think of something ‘less jail-worthy’.

Everyone was safe,  _ for now. _ Greedyguts was  _ not _ a rational thinker, neither was Leo, so who’s to say Greedyguts wouldn’t snap in a fit of rage or even manage to eventually turn Leo’s words against him and con the man into helping pull off a murder scheme?

Could his boss even turn against  _ him? _

It was simple to say that the janitor was terrified of Greedyguts and life, in general. He really didn’t have anything going for him, he was living in a dangerous dog-eat-dog world, and he was probably the only thing standing between the principal and making a mistake both would end up regretting, Leo more so.

Then he met Carl.

It was during one of those ‘Let’s be evil and mess around’ schemes, something involving some kinda rare and expensive coin that managed to somehow find its way into the grubby paws of  _ Two-Two. _

They had teamed up with other villains, Carl being one of them, but like most of their hare-brained schemes, their attempts to snag the coin failed miserably and everyone ended back up where they started, Leo still in the middle of his life-or-death struggle with the principal.

Or so it would seem.

Before long, Greedyguts began ‘re-hiring’ Carl time and time again for more ridiculous schemes that would clearly have no chance of actual success, though the janitor simply went along with them. It was keeping his boss busy and he even got to learn more about Carl, who he started to take a liking to, for some reason.

The con-man was pretty devious in his ways and greedy to make a quick buck but wasn’t willing as far as Greedyguts had desired to go. Leo could tell Carl had  _ also _ taken a liking in him as well, often seeing more ‘friendly’ with the janitor than with the big boss himself, though that could be because Greedyguts was  _ that _ meanspirited and jerkish to everyone, regardless of their social status or worth to him and his devilish ideas.

Eventually, the two started doing their devious planning together  _ without _ Greedyguts, because as Carl put it ‘That man is simply awful and a disgrace to the art of conning innocent bystanders!’. That wasn’t exactly a  _ bad _ thing, per se, they both had a lot in common, their mutual disgust of Two-Two, their cheap get rich quick schemes, and their desire to be something more than a lonely janitor and a generalized con-man. Needless to say, the two of them were  _ really _ enjoying each other’s company.

Still, there were some problems, if Leo got too busy hanging with Carl, who would keep an eye on Greedyguts, keep him from making a horrible mistake he wouldn’t be able to take back? Honestly, all in all, Leo was pretty sick of being the only thing between his boss and possible lives being lost. He wanted out of it, but he couldn’t just leave, too much depended on him, not only Two-Two’s fate, but the next person to get into Greedyguts’ way.

There was only one thing he could do to stop or at least hinder the big man and as much as he hated to be dragged to this point, everyone would be better off. However, he couldn’t pull off such a feat alone.

Carl wasn’t easily convinced to perform such a plan. He had his own grudges with Two-Two, something involving newspaper and maple syrup, so he wasn’t exactly  _ thrilled _ to be  _ aiding _ his enemy in any way. But as much of a connish jerk as he was, he still had a moral compass, even if it was damaged slightly.

Two-Two was still a little kid. Sure, he was an annoying little brat and the two had every right to hate and despise his guts, but at the end of the day, did a ten-year-old boy  _ really  _ deserve to be killed in the most agonizing way? Greedyguts wasn’t exactly the most ‘humane’ with his ‘plans’. Leo wasn’t even  _ planning _ on killing his boss if that’s what one would think. He simply wanted him fired, he didn’t really care  _ who _ came after, he just wanted Greedyguts out.

So Carl, reluctantly, agreed to this plan, just as long as they would still be on for picking on Two-Two and messing with him afterward. Of course, it just didn’t need to be so… threatening to the boy.

Things were going to change.

**LOVE IN A SONG**

Melinda was strangely attracted to Renee.

She wasn’t usually one to fall in love, she knew she had a little ‘incident’ with her classmate, Jacob, a while ago, but she was darn sure she wasn’t exactly  _ herself _ during all of this, as if this was some love-driven force behind it all, as silly as it may sound.

But here she was, crushing over the said boy’s French friend. Why? She didn’t know exactly  _ why _ , but there was something compelling and interesting about that girl, maybe it was her personality? Renee was rather quiet and introverted, but when the time comes, she let her voice  _ and _ opinions be heard, while on the other hand, Melinda was simply quiet and that was that.

She couldn’t explain her feelings for Renee and unfortunately, she didn’t really have anyone she could turn to for such a matter, not even her own sister. While Phoebe probably  _ would _ have a lot of advice when it comes to dealing with boys, such as making a dramatic exit when they accidentally push you into a lake, what about with girls? It just felt awkward and Melinda didn’t want to bring it up and make everything… weird.

It’s not like she had her mom to turn to for these matters, at least not in a genuine and serious way. Her mom was  _ alive, _ but not exactly the most equipped to handle these situations, judging by the fact she hardly cared for them, let alone give  _ any _ sort of dating advice at all. Phoebe was her only role model, the only one she was able to trust with stuff, but not anything like  _ this. _ Maybe having hardly that much of a mother contributed to her shy and awkward personality? Perhaps.

Still, what would  _ Renee _ say about all this? She probably wasn’t  _ into _ girls anyways, so Melinda would just make everything even worse between the only people, besides Phoebe, to actually give her the time of day or go out of their way to talk to her.

While Jacob and Buford weren’t exactly the  _ closest _ with her, especially not after that Valentine's disaster, they still talked to her about topics that didn’t involve ‘Get my math homework done for me, nerd.’ or the other ‘stuff’ that her other classmates would often try to say to her. Like it or not, her knowledge in the fine arts of mathematics was an absolute curse right now, that’s all people knew her for.

The math girl, that math girl who’s a part of the Scholars For Dollars, the girl who does my homework for me, etc, etc. It was all getting tiring for her. But Renee was smart too, perhaps smarter than her, even. Perhaps that’s where her crush came from, the fact they were more or less equals when it came to being badgered and pestered on their uncanny smarts in one or more topics, as in  _ actual _ topics and not useless trivia like Buford knew.

But would Renee reciprocate her feelings?

Who knows.


End file.
